Technical Field
This invention relates to surface winding and unwinding of cloth, paper, metal, or plastic webs and the like from web rolls. The present invention utilizes an equalizing roll to be used in manufacturing for providing equal tension across a web, belt, or sheet of material during winding and conveying operations such as used in polymer film processing applications, corrugators, paper machines, printing presses, cloth winders and metal winding operations.